Jack
Jack, aka Jack the Ripper — first seen in Touch the Dark. Introduction Jack was the famous Jack the Ripper in his mortal life. Until he met Augusta and his early career in the streets of London as the famous killer of prostitutes was abruptly halted. Augusta showed Jack what a truly ripping good time was before bringing him over. Recently, he had been promoted to the Senate but had served as their unofficial torturer almost since she made him. He had done some freelance work for Tony once and hadn't liked that Tony refused to throw Cassandra Palmer in as a bonus for a job well done. he had been a monster in life, now he was the sort that even vamps gave a wide berth.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Book First Appears In or is Mentioned In * Touch the Dark Touch the Dark, ch. 3 About Species * Vampire Powers & Abilities * Occupation * Served as the Senate's unofficial torturer almost since he was made.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 Character / Personality * Terror was an aphrodisiac to him.Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * In life he'd been a monster; now, even vamps gave a wide berth * He likes to "play" with his victims, painfully, before killing them. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 Physical Description * Tall, cadaverous, greasy black hair and glittering beetle eyes. * Dressed like an undertaker in heavy Victorian clothes * Low, sibilant voice In 1888, when first changed: * A wild-eyed, naked creature scrabbled on hands and knees for the edge of the circle, leaving a trail of droplets behind him—he was leashed which was held by Augusta. his back had been lacerated until the skin hung in strips Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 Interests Vampire Family * Vampire Maker: Augusta, in 1888. Allies: * Consul Enemies *European Vampire Senate of 1889 *Augusta Other Details * Cassie was deathly afraid of Jack Touch the Dark, ch. 3 * Later when passing through a hidden door, Cassie figured out that was how Jack appeared out of nowhere Touch the Dark, ch. 13 * Jack went on his killing spree in an effort to impress Dracula. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 Biography Related Characters, Groups, Places, etc * Dracula * Events in the Series The purpose of this section is to be able to '''find things in the series'. Please use References. '' This section may have '''spoilers'. If you want to avoid spoilers, think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" for books you have not read yet''. If you have a spoiler to add, please add it to this section. 1. Touch the Dark During the meeting on Cassie's fate in the Senate's Chamber, Jack moves in close to Cassie offering to change her. The Consul warns him off her. Touch the Dark, ch. 3 2. Claimed by Shadow Cassie encounters him at the end of Augusta's leash—at the in 1889 Convocation. she had recently changed him into a vampire an imparting on some of the same terror he gave to his victims. Mircea and Augusta had proved to the European Senate that it really was him and not Dracula who did all the murders. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 At M.A.G.I.C., the Senate has Tomas—they're planning on executing him.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 8 When Cassie looked over Tomas' injuries, she saw that Jack had split him open from nipples to navel, like an autopsy specimen.Claimed by Shadow, ch. 10 Myra informs Cassie that Jack went on his killing spree in an effort to impress Dracula and that is the reason the European Vampire Senate is gathering to take out Dracula—and Mircea when he gets in the way. Claimed by Shadow, ch. 13 3. Embrace the Night 4. Curse the Dawn 5. Hunt the Moon 6. Tempt the Stars 7. Reap the Wind 8. Ride the Storm Quotes : Jack backed away, but he didn't like it. He gave a whine like a child deprived of a treat as he assumed his seat. "She looks like a slut." ... "Better than like an undertaker." — Jack the Ripper and Cassie Touch the Dark, ch. 3 : "Be careful, Jack. I want answers, not a corpse." ... Jack smiled beatifically up at her. "You'll have both," — Consul and Jack Touch the Dark, ch. 3 : "What's wrong?" the brunette called. "I thought you liked to play with women!” ... "I think he prefers the helpless kind," Augusta said, trailing her long fingernails down his chest, hard enough to leave red welts among the sparse hair. "So they call you the Ripper, do they?" she crooned. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll truly deserve the name.” — Augusta Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 : "You've made that madman one of us?" he asked incredulously. ... "I'll dispose of him when I'm finished, or you may, if you like, for all the trouble he gave you. But you will have to wait." She casually stroked the side of Jack's face, an almost tender gesture, and he gave a desperate, broken cry. I realized with sickened disgust that she'd thrust one of those long fingernails through his right eyeball. "I like this one. He screams so nicely.” — Mircea & Augusta Claimed by Shadow, ch. 7 See Also * Book References External Links Reference Links * Jack the Ripper - Wikipedia * Jack the Ripper - History, Victims, Letters, Suspects. * Jack the Ripper - Murderer - Biography.com * Casebook: Jack the Ripper - Introduction to the Case * BBC - History - Historic Figures: Jack the Ripper (?) * Jack the Ripper | biography - English murderer | Britannica.com General Series Links: * Take A Chance: Gallery * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Senate Category:Master Vampires Category:Historical Characters Category:Characters in Past Shifts